Seeu
Seeu makes the dolls of your dreams. Canon history On the Earth of Asu, a bacteria destroyed all life and eventually caused the planet to crumble into nothing. Seeu, who was born to the Imperial Queen in her completely sealed palace, is the only healthy inhabitant of Asu. His mother died from the stress of childbirth leaving Seeu locked away in the palace without an ability to touch any living creature. The boy grew up oddly despite his healthy appearance. While the epidemic raged on, Seeu came up with a plan to transfer the souls of Asu into the body of dolls. His people supported this idea and poured all of Asu’s resources into the research. During this time he makes a giant chicken doll which becomes significant much later in the story but is not going to end up covered in this history. At some point before Seeu turned 14, a man from Japan fell into Asu. Unfortunately he was immediately infected. The man, Take eventually becomes part Seeu’s research team. Seeu continues his research but one day a feral kitten comes close to his palace. Take follows it and they have a conversation about his life. The kitten returns and starts to claw at the screen that covers the palace. Take and Seeu watch until others come and kill the kitten and burn the body. Asu's population reaches a fifth of what it once was. The people of Asu lose hope and become desperate. They attack the area around the palace and try to escape the world of Asu. Take becomes a part of the mob that storms the area around Seeu's palace. When they reach his palace, they demand that he should come out and let one of them live in his place. Seeu informs them of the futility of such actions and tells them about the Lunar Mercury. The people eventually disperse to look for the weapon. While they are looking, Seeu starts to hear 'someone' calling him. After having no success in finding the weapon, the people of Asu accept their fate. Most attention on the project fades away for other pursuits. The garden outside of Seeu's palace prospers from their efforts. While digging up the garden around Seeu's palace, the people of Asu find the Lunar Mercury buried there. However, no one amongst the group is its wielder. Take continues the doll research with Seeu as the population quietly declines. Take notices that when Seeu has a tantrum late at night, the Lunar reacts to it. Inevitably, everyone dies out except for Take. While having a conversation with Take, Seeu admits that he is not sure about his own fate. Take tries to encourage him to live. However, he does not show or tell the young man about the weapon. On Take's last night, Seeu has a tantrum strong enough to wake the Lunar Mercury completely. It cuts through Take and at the same time through a chicken doll. The weapon goes to its rightful owner, Seeu. All of the life on Asu dies off except for Seeu. There's not much reference to Seeu's world after this point or what happens to Seeu. However, the world of Asu breaks apart into chunks and people from other worlds come to try and steal the treasures of Asu. No one can get near Seeu's palace, which is protected by The Rain of Lunar. It is unknown how long Seeu remained alone but eventually he meets Kagami, the wielder of the organic gold and Kaguya's brother. Kagami and Seeu become good friends and Seeu develops a bit of a personality. However, war breaks out amongst other 'worlds'. The pair of living weapon users fight in the war. It's bloody and long. At least Three hundred and thirty years before canon, the five weapon users meet on the Sasara Plains on the fifth world. The sages join them to talk of the end of the worlds. Kagami and the sages come up with a plan to make The Girl of Anai legend more prominent in order to give people hope. During the meeting Meshie (one of the sages), Kagami, and Ragunahaan (another weapon user) meet to talk separately about a plan to try and save the worlds. At the end of all this Ragunahaan speaks to Seeu in private and gives him The Genma. Seeu splits the Genma into two pieces. Kagami steals a part of it without Seeu knowing. The war continues. In three hundred years before cannon, three of the living weapon wielders meet again along with influential people on the worlds at war. A fire suddenly starts in the dead of night and Seeu goes to find Kagami. He finds his friend has started to unlock the secrets of the Genma. Kagami stays in the fire and sacrifices his life there after telling Seeu good bye and that he is doing this because Seeu originally died in the fire. Seeu cannot save Kagami and later is found sitting amongst the remains of the meeting place holding the hand of Kagami, which has the organic gold still attached. After the death, Kura confronts Seeu and asks for him to join him, so that he may have the secrets that Seeu holds or to come over to where he is so that he can kill him. Seeu refuses. Seeu takes his friend's hand and goes back to his palace. He constructs a doll replica of Kagami named Gold. Gold is used to control the Organic Gold. Occasionally Kagami channels himself into Gold but Seeu never sees these moments or does not remember them. The war continues on for three hundred years but tapers off with the rise of Emperor Kura. Seeu fights in the war; however he has very limited contact with those who know him. He is now referred to as the mad prince and travels with his doll. The sages are the only ones who have somewhat regular communication with Seeu. However, it's still sketchy at best. At the beginning of the cannon, the emperor's troops find the Girl of Anai, who is Kagami's sister, Kaguya. They make a move to try and capture her from her adopted home on the third World (Earth). Seeu finds out about their plot and goes to kidnap her before they get there. He meets one of the living weapon wielders who works for the Emperor and fights with him before fleeing to get Kaguya with Gold. Gold captures Kaguya before the Emperor's people can. However as Seeu and the pair leave, Gold is damaged and Seeu looses track of them. He remains in his palace literally doing nothing until the sages find Kaguya again. This time, she’s on the fourth world and about to be taken to the Emperor. Seeu goes to stop this and manages to get his doll and Kaguya back to his palace. He leaves her there alone for a long time. Kaguya manages to use his communication system to contact him. Kaguya yells at Seeu for not providing her human contact and company. Seeu goes down to be with her. Kaguya spends time making Seeu fix his palace and make graves for the failed Kagami dolls. She asks him about Gold and talks about how Gold spoke to her and called himself Kagami. Seeu shuts down and falls asleep. Kaguya makes contact with Meshie at this point. Meshie transports the entire palace on to the fifth world and drops it out of the sky. Seeu doesn’t wake up until after the Meshie and Kaguya go exploring. Kaguya chooses to stay with Seeu despite having the opportunity to leave. Once she’s back, Kaguya tries to make Seeu clean again. He rebels against this and tells her off but does get his palace floating again in the air. They travel slowly to Sasara Plains. Kaguya meets with the sages who appear to have gathered there. Kaguya makes a plan with them and gives a speech to all the worlds while Seeu comes out and wanders the plains a little. At this point it is mentioned that Seeu wanders in his day dreams to a place in his mind where he talks to Kagami. Kaguya wakes him up while he’s talking to Kagami, who urges him to try and remember the past or they talk about Seeu’s emotional state. He’s not pleased to be woken up and goes back to day dreaming. During this day dream he talks again with Kagami and starts to remember the past which before all of this had been hidden in his mind as it was far too painful for him remember. He wanders, while spending time repairing Gold who has been stowed away since Kaguya came to his palace. Seeu is deep in his trance when Kaguya finds him. She reaches out and touches him. Seeu wakes up completely surprised. After this moment Seeu begins to behave with more emotion. Kaguya spends her time catering to his needs. He throws tantrums by breaking things when she’s late. However he talks to her and she’s able to touch him and Seeu’s emotions start to come out. When he shuts down and falls asleep for a long period. Kaguya meets with the sages. Seeu meets Kagami in his sleep. He finally remembers where Kagami is hiding and all of the past that he blocked away. Entranceway history Arriving with some some sense of panic. Seeu has realized that this is a golden opportunity to spend more time working on his dolls since time does not continue on in the mansion. He has been manhandled by Hunny which has caused him no little amount of confusing feelings that may come up later. Wonderland's distracts are plentiful but he is trying to be persistent in his efforts to save his people. After buckling down to do some research on doll creation, an event involving the World that Never was scattered heartless and nobodies through the Mansion. Sensing his own demise or the theft of his research as a possibility, Seeu decided to participate in an expirements conducted by Alceto and Yzma to see what happens when someone dies. He struck the deal with Alecto and allowed the nobdies to take his heart while Alecto kept his research safe and promised to be a subject for his physical form studies. A seemingly small price to pay but a large one to a boy whose research ruffles feathers in the mansion. Seeu remains relatively quiet for a long time after his death as he begins work to create a doll. He begins making a rabbit at the request of Honey who manages to patch things up between them. While the sky rained down on the mansion during the Other Wonderland event. Seeu spent his time trying to convince others in the Wonderland that doll abuse is wrong. During this time he meets Helena who asks him an interesting question of wether or not the dolls were of his creation. Seeu shows her his current project which is in it's final construction phase. Upon entering the Other Wonderland he is greated by the Other Helena who invites him to garden and join this strange world. Seeu accepts the offer as he sees nothing wrong with trying to join a happier existence. Relationships *Yujinn: A person that Seeu is begining to love but is very shy around. Currently they are dating. *Lawrence: The equivilant of Seeu's conscience. He cares for him very deeply and worries whether or not, Law will be disappointed in him. *Belkar: Haaaate. *Helena: The right level of polite without being scary. *Lelouch: Gone but someone he wished that he gotten the chance to know better External links *Wikipedia:Character *Logs Category:Characters Category:Planet Ladder